percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Percy Jackson Goes Arguing With Annabeth
"I hate you!" I, Percy Jackson, was so mad at Annabeth. I had caught her kissing Mario next to Zeus's Fist. When I approached her, she looked me in the eye, and she said goodbye. Now we sat in the Poseidon cabin, arguing with each other. At first I was afraid. I was petrified. I had never broken up with Annabeth. Kept thinking I could never live without her by my side. But then I spent so many nights, thinking how she did me wrong. And I grew strong! "You never please me!" Annabeth said. "Ugh. I should've changed that stupid lock! I should've made you leave your key, if I had known, for just one second, you'd be back to bother me. I don't want you in here." I replied. "You deserved it! You're an awful boyfriend!" She yelled in anger. "Just turn around now‚ cause you're not welcome any more. Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye? Did I crumble? Did I lay down and die? Did I ever give in to your stupid demands?" "I hope you die." Her face was swelling in rage. "Oh no, not I! I will survive! Oh and as long as I know how to love I know I stay alive. I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give. And I'll survive! I will survive! Hey, hey. It took all the strength I had not to fall apart. Kept tryin' hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart! And I spent oh so many nights, just feeling sorry for myself. I used to cry! But now I hold my head up high. And you see me somebody new! I'm not that chained-up little person still in love with you. And so you feel like droppin' in, and just expect me to be free, now I'm saving all my loving for someone who is loving me!" In the middle of my rant, my voice began to take an unusual quality. It sounded like angels metaphorically bleeding their hearts out. My limbs began making funny motions. Suddenly, the cabin exploded! All the other campers surrounded us quickly. There was a long silence as my limbs continued to spasm uncontrollably. "Nice moves, Percy." Of course. I must be dancing. "Your moves are so awful!" Annabeth insulted. I felt a swelling rage. "I WILL SURVIVE!" All of the campers then began to sing with me. "HE WILL SURVIVE!" "HE WILL SURVIVE!" "HE WILL SURVIVE!" "OOOHHHH AND AS LONG AS HE KNOWS HOW TO LOVE I KNOW HE'LL STAY ALIVE!" "CAUSE HE'S GOT ALL HIS LIFE TO LIVE AND HE'S GOT ALL HIS LOVE TO GIVE!" "AND HE'LL SURVIVE!" "HE WILL SURVIVE! HEY HEY!" Everyone was dancing and singing perfectly, it was so good Mario the cheating little son of a Titan spontaneously combusted. I knew that I would survive, but now I'm saving all my loving for someone who is loving me! Category:Percy Goes Category:Percabeth Category:Parody Category:Near is god Category:Bad Satyre